kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Manga
A growing list of Kekkaishi's manga volumes and chapters. Official Viz titles are used when available, otherwise unofficial translator titles are used. Anime equivalents are provided where applicable. Collected Volumes Volume 1 *001: Yoshimori and Tokine- 良守と時音 "Yoshimori to Tokine" (Episode 1) *002: Scars- 傷 "Kizu" (Episode 2) *003: Yoshimori's Ambition- 良守の野望 "Yoshimori no Yabō" (Episode 5) *004: Human Ghost- 人間霊 "Ningen Rei" (Episode 5) *005: Nutrients- 養分 "Yōbun" (Episodes 2 and 9) *006: A Dangerous Man- 危険な男 "Kiken na Otoko" (Episode 9) *007: Flower of Passion- 情熱の花 "Jōnetsu no Hana" (Episode 10) Volume 2 *008: Tokio Yukimura- 雪村時雄 "Yukimura Tokio" (Episode 3) *009: Demon Tamer- 鬼使い "Oni Tsukai" (Episode 3) *010: Memories and Hatred- 追憶と憎悪 "Tsuioku to Zōo" (Episode 4) *011: Promise- 誓い "Chikai" (Episode 4) *012: Yoshimori vs. Yoki- 良守vsヨキ "Yoshimori baasasu Yoki" (Episode 4) *013: Shadow Organization- 裏会 "Urakai" (Episode 4) *014: That's All- ただそれだけ "Tadasoredake" (Episode 5) *015: Cold Weather Cherry Blossoms (Part 1)- 寒桜(前編) "Kanzakura (Zenpen)" (Episode 6) *016: Cold Weather Cherry Blossoms (Part 2)- 寒桜(後編) "Kanzakura (Kōhen)" (Episode 6) Volume 3 *017: A Day in the Life (Part 1)- 良守の日々(前編) "Yoshimori no Hibi (Zenpen)" (Episode 8) *018: A Day in the Life (Part 2)- 良守の日々(中編) "Yoshimori no Hibi (Chūhen)" (Episode 8) *019: A Day in the Life (Part 3)- 良守の日々(後編) "Yoshimori no Hibi (Kōhen)" (Episode 8) *020: A 400-Year Reunion- 4世紀ぶりの再会 "4-Seiki Buri no Saikai" (Episode 11) *021: Ginro and Koya- 銀露と鋼夜 "Ginro to Kōya" (Episode 11) *022: The Garden- 庭 "Niwa" (Episode 12) *023: Mountain Dogs- 山犬たち "Yamainutachi" (Episode 12) *024: Parting- 別離 "Betsuri" (Episode 12) *025: Resealing- 再封印 "Saifūin" (Episode 12) *026: Black Devil- 黒い悪魔 "Kuroi Akuma" (Episode 10) Volume 4 *027: Resonance (Part 1)- 残響(前編) "Zankyō (Zenpen)" (Episode 7) *028: Resonance (Part 2)- 残響(中編) "Zankyō (Chūhen)" (Episode 7) *029: Resonance (Part 3)- 残響(後編) "Zankyō (Kōhen)" (Episode 7) *030: Big Brother and Little Brother- 兄と弟 "Ani to Otōto" (Episode 13) *031: Masamori Sumimura- 墨村正守 "Sumimura Masamori" (Episode 13) *032: Hoin- 方印 "Hōin" (Episode 14) *033: Running Forest- 走る森 "Hashiru Mori" (Episode 14) *034: Over the Sky- 空の上にて "Sora no Ue nite" (Episodes 14 and 15) *035: Resolution- 決意 "Ketsui" (Episode 15) *Mini Gaiden Volume 5 *036: What is Karasumori?- なんなんだ? "Nan Nanda?" (Episode 16) *037: Lord Uro- ウロ様 "Uro-sama" (Episode 16) *038: Colorless Marsh- 無色沼 "Mushoku Numa" (Episode 16) *039: Divine Field- 神の領域 "Kami no Ryōiki" (Episode 17) *040: Footprints of the Divine- 神様の足跡 "Kami-sama no Ashiato" (Episode 17) *041: Toshimori's Days- 利守の日々 "Toshimori no Hibi" (Episode 18) *042: Secrets- 隠し事 "Kakushikoto" (Episode 19) *043: Feathers- 羽 "Hane" (Episode 19) *044: White Feather Kids- 白羽児 "Shiraha Ji" (Episode 19) *045: Tokine's Arrow- 時音の矢 "Tokine no Ya" (Episode 20) Volume 6 *046: Observer- 監視者 "Kanshisha" (Episode 20) *047: Research- 研究 "Kenkyū" (Episode 20) *048: Claw Marks- 爪跡 "Tsumeato" (Episode 21) *049: Gen Shishio- 志々尾限 "Shishio Gen" (Episode 21) *050: Birthplace- 生家 "Seika" (Episode 22) *051: Uninvited Guest- 招かれざる客 "Manekarezaru Kyaku" (Episode 22) *052: Masamori and Gen- 正守と限 "Masamori to Gen" *053: Big-Headed Wheel- 大首車 "Daikubi Kuruma" (Episode 23) *054: Legitimate Heir- 正統継承者 "Seitō Keishōsha" (Episode 23) *055: Reward- 賞金首 "Shōkin Kubi" (Episode 23) Volume 7 *056: Curtain Call- 最後の称賛''"Saigo no Shōsan"'' (Episode 27) *057: Prince of Central East High- 中高のプリンス''"Chūkou no Purinsu"(Episode 25) *058: Kimiya Hachioji- 八王子君也"Hachioji Kimiya"'' (Episode 25) *059: Karasumori's No. 1- 烏森で一番''"Karasumori de Ichiban"'' (Episode 25) *060: Grandpa's Night- じじいの夜''"Jijii no Yoru"'' (Episode 26) *061: Council of Twelve- 十二人会''"Jūnininkai"'' (Episode 27) *062: Forever...- ずっと... "Zutto..." *063: Declaring War- 宣戦''"Sensen"'' (Episode 28) *064: Negotiation- 交渉''"Kōshō"'' (Episode 28) *065: Black Fire- 火黒''"Kaguro"'' (Episode 28) Volume 8 *066: Three Dimensions- 三次元 "Sanjigen" (Episode 28) *067: Indebted- 借り "Kari" (Episode 29) *068: Elegance- 美学 "Bigaku" (Episode 29) *069: No, Not That One- ダメだよ "Dame da yo" (Episode 29) *070: The Best Man for the Job- 適任 "Tekinin" (Episode 30) *071: Four Years Ago (Part 1)- 4年前(前編) "4 Nen Mae (Zenpen)" (Episode 31) *072: Four Years Ago (Part 2)- 4年前(中編) "4 Nen Mae (Chūhen)" (Episode 31) *073: Four Years Ago (Part 3)- 4年前(後編) "4 Nen Mae (Kōhen)" (Episode 31) *074: The Ougi Clan- 扇一族 "Ōgi Ichizoku" *075: Decision- 決定 "Kettei" Volume 9 *076: Caged Bird- 籠の鳥 "Kago no Tori" (Episode 32) *077: Atora Hanashima- 花島亜十羅 "Hanashima Atora" (Episode 32) *078: Raizo- 雷蔵 "Raizo" (Episode 32) *079: Dog Fight- 空中戦 "Kūchūsen" (Episode 32) *080: Gagin and Hekian- 牙銀と碧闇 "Gagin to Hekian" (Episode 39) *081: A Rat- 鼠 "Nezumi" (Episode 39) *082: Assault- 襲撃 "Shūgeki" (Episode 33) *083: The Final Journey- 最後の旅路 "Saigo no Tabiji" (Episode 33) *084: The Master's Throne- 主の座 "Omo no Ma" *085: Agony- 煩悶 "Hanmon" (Episode 34) Volume 10 *086: Baby Steps- 胎動 "Taidō" (Episode 34) *087: Portable Throne- 動座 "Dōza" (Episode 35) *088: Attack of the Kokuboro- 黒芒楼襲来 "Kokubōrō Shūrai" (Episode 35) *089: Pandemonium- 百鬼夜行 "Hyakkiyagyō" (Episode 35) *090: Alliance- 連携 "Renkei" (Episode 36) *091: Flame Monster- 炎鬼 "Honoo Oni" (Episode 36) *092: Total Transformation- 完全変化 "Kanzen Henka" (Episode 36) *093: Omen- 兆し "Kizashi" (Episode 37) *094: Sea of Flame- 火の海 "Hi no Umi" (Episode 37) *095: Eternity- 永遠に "Eien ni" (Episode 37) Volume 11 *096: Funeral- 葬列, "Sōretsu" (Episode 38) *097: Together- 一緒に, "Isshoni" (Episodes 38 and 39) *098: A Passage to Kokuboro- 黒芒への道, "Kokubōrō e no Michi" (Episode 40) *099: The Crows of Backyard Mountain- 裏山の鴉, "Urasuyama no Kurasu" (Episode 41) *100: The Members of the Night Troop- 夜行の面々, "Yakō no Menmen" (Episode 42) *101: Skirmishes- 小競り合い, "Kozeriai" (Episode 43) *102: Resurgence- 再来, "Sairai" (Episode 43) *103: Interception- 迎撃, "Geigeki" (Episode 44) *104: Kokuboro's Hostage- 黒芒の俘虜, "Kokubōrō no Furyo" (Episode 44) *105: Fighting Alone- 孤軍, "Kogun" Volume 12 *106: The Castle- 城, "Shiro" (Episode 46) *107: Rescue- 救出, "Shūshutsu" (Episode 46) *108: Byaku and Matsudo- 白と松戸, "Byaku to Matsudo" (Episode 47) *109: Hollow Man- 空っぽの男, "Karappo no Otoko" (Episode 47) *110: Advance Payment- 前払い, "Maebarai" (Episode 47) *111: Aihi- 藍緋, "Aihi" (Episode 49) *112: Flower Ayakashi- 妖花, "Yō Hana" (Episode 49) *113: The Man Who Would Not Die- 死ねない男, "Shinenai Otoko" (Episode 49) *114: Outside the Other World- 異界の外, "Ikai no Soto" (Episode 50) *115: Achilles Heel- 弱点, "Jakuten" (Episode 50) Volume 13 *116: Difference- ズレ, "Zure" *117: Advice- 忠告, "Chūkoku" *118: True Power- 真の力, "Shin no Chikara" *119: Escape- 脱出, "Dasshutsu" (Episode 52) *120: Way Back- 帰路, "Kiro" (Episode 52) *121: Slap- ビンタ, "Binta" (Episode 52) (End of Anime) *122: A Visitor- 来訪者, "Raihōsha" *123: Kiyoko- キヨコ, "Kiyoko" *124: A Stake- 釘, "Kugi" *125: Master and Disciple- 師匠と弟子, "Shishō to Deshi Volume 14 *126: Jaren- 邪煉, "Jaren" *127: Temptation- 誘惑, "Yūwaku" *128: Confidence- 強気, "Tsuyoki" *129: Master-Sevant Contract- 主従契約, "Shujū Keiyaku" *130: Of Kekkai and Zekkai- 結界と絶界, "Kekkai to Zekkai" *131: Unwanted Guest- 迷惑な客, "Meiwaku na Kyaku" *132: Giant Goblin- 大天狗, "Ō-tengu" *133: Lord and Master- 殿, "Dono" *134: Inspection- 査察, "Sasatsu" *Gaiden: Yoshimori's First Battle- 良守の初陣, "Ryōshu no Iijin" Volume 15 *135: Boxes- 箱, "Hako" *136: Hostages- 人質, "Hitojichi" *137: No Exit- 出口, "Deguchi" *138: The True Nature of the Box- 箱の正体, "Hako no Shotai" *139: Four Ayakashi- 4体の妖, "4 Karada no Yō" *140: Cocoon- 繭, "Mayu" *141: Kurokabuto- 黒兜, "Kurokabuto" *142: Responsibility- 責任, "Sekinin" *143: Warp- ゆがみ, "Yagami" *144: Total Body- 完全体, "Kansen Karada" Volume 16 *145: The Wrath of Karasumori- 烏森の怒り, "Karasumori no Ikari" *146: Order- 秩序, "Chitsujo" *147: Report- 報告, "Hōkoku" *148: Julia- ジュリア, "Juria" *149: Jealousy- ヤキモチ, "Yakimochi" *150: Love Triangle- 三角関係, "Sankakukankei" *151: It Fell from the Sky!- 落ちてきた!, "Ochitekita!" *152: Water Dragon- 水龍, "Mizu Ryū" *153: The Guilty Party- 犯人, "Han'nin" *154: A Phone Call from Masamori- 兄の電話, "Ani no Denwa" Volume 17 *155: Abyss- 淵, "Fuchi *156: Deity Tan-Yu- 淡幽, "Tan'yū" *157: Mudo- 無道, "Mudō" *158: Old Ally- 盟友, "Meiyū" *159: Genuine Zekkai- 本物の絶界, "Honmono no Zekkai" *160: Immortality- 不死, "Fushi" *161: Imperfection- 矯正, "Kyōsei" *162: Masamori's Choice- 兄の選択, "Ani no Sentaku" *163: The Guardian Deity's Power- 主の力, "Omo no Chikara" *164: Jealousy- 嫉妬, "Shitto" Volume 18 *165: A Promise- 約束, "Yakusoku" *166: Traitor- 裏切り者, "Uragirimono" *167: Mind-Reading- 読心, "Dokushin" *168: Intelligence Unit- 諜報班, "Chōhō Han" *169: Sen Kagemiya- 影宮閃, "Kagemiya Sen" *170: They Came Flying- 飛来, "Hirai" *171: Undercover Action- 隠密行動, "Onmitsu Kōdō" *172: Panic- 恐慌, "Kyōkō" *173: Four Kekkaishi- 集結, "Shūketsu" *174: Cubic Formation- 四師方陣, "Yonshi Hōjin" Volume 19 *175: Compression- 圧縮, "Asshuku" *176: Prophecy- 予言, "Yogen" *177: Shrine Maiden Saki- 巫女サキ, "Miko Saki" *178: Crow- カラス, "Karasu" *179: Seclusion- 山籠り, "Yamagomori" *180: Tobimaru- 飛丸, "Tobimaru" *181: Investigation- 調査, "Chōsa" *182: A Visit- 訪問, "Hōmon" *183: Wind Ability User- 風使い, "Kaze Tsukai" *184: God-Killer- 神殺し, "Kami Koroshi" Volume 20 *185: Conspiracy of Wind- 風の謀略, "Kaze no Bōryaku" *186: Watchdog- 番人, "Bannin" *187: Deal- 取引, "Torihiki" *188: Elder Brother's Wish- 兄の望み, "Ani no Nozomi" *189: Masamori vs. the Ogis- 正守対扇, "Masamori Tsui Ōgi" *190: Giant Tornado- 巨大竜巻, "Kyodai Tatsumaki" *191: Flesh- 肉塊, "Nikukai" *192: Youth- 若さ, "Wakasa" *193: Worry- 本気で心配, "Honki de Shinpai" *194: Left Behind- おいてけぼり, "Oitekebori" Volume 21 *195: Descent from the Heavens- 降臨, "Kōrin" *196: Rain- 雨, "Ame" *197: The School is Sinking- 学校沈没, "Gakkō Chinbotsu" *198: Making a Decision- 決断, "Ketsudan" *199: Infamy- 汚名, "Omei" *200: Hida Village- 緋田郷, "Hidagō" *201: Requiem- 供養, "Kuyō" *202: Target- 狙い, "Nerai" *203: Destruction- 崩壊, "Hōkai" *204: The Center of the Power- 力の中心, "Chikara no Chūshin" *205: Guidance- 伝授, "Denju" Volume 22 *206: Special Investigation Unit- 特捜班, "Tokusō Han" *207: Headless Island- 断頭島, "Dantō Shima" *208: Interrogation- 詰問, "Kitsumon" *209: Escape- 逃走, "Tōsō" *210: Island Manhunt- 島狩り, "Shima Kari" *211: Setting a Fire- 着火, "Chakka" *212: Rat Run- 抜け道, "Nukemichi" *213: Judgment- 判断, "Handan" *214: True Nature- 本性, "Honshō" *215: Resistance- 抵抗, "Teikō" Volume 23 *216: Yashiro- 夜城, "Yashiro" *217: Reform- 変革, "Henkaku" *218: Reliance- わがまま, "Wagamama" *219: Big-Hearted- 包容力, "Hōyōryoku" *220: Distraction- 邪念, "Janen" *221: Fissure- 地割れ, "Jiware" *222: Helper- 助っ人, "Suketto" *223: Soji Hiura- 氷浦蒼士, "Sōji Hiura" *224: Small Ichigu- 小一宮, "Shōichi Miya" *225: Illusion- 幻影, "Gen'ei" Volume 24 *226: Abilities- 実力, "Jitsuryoku" *227: Intruders- 侵入者, "Shin'nyūsha" *228: A Change of Plans- 方針転換, "Hōshin Tenkan" *229: I Just Follow Orders- 命令中心, "Meirei Chūshin" *230: The Unlucky One- 貧乏くじ, "Binbō Kuji" *231: Soji and Gen- 氷浦と志々尾, "Hiura to Shishio" *232: "No Thought" Box- 無想箱, "Musō Bako" *233: Sorcery Unit- まじない班, "Majinai Han" *234: Scream- わがまま, "Wagamama" *235: Vampire- 吸血, "Kyūketsu" Volume 25 *236: Surrounding Humans- 周りの人間, "Mawari no Ningen" *237: State of Mind- 心の状態, "Kokoro no Jōtai" *238: Blank Room- 無想部屋, "Musō Beya" *239: Ichigō- 壱号, "Ichigō" *240: Striped Plain- 縞野, "Shima No" *241: Example- 見せしめ, "Miseshime" *242: War- 戦争, "Sensō" *243: Justice- 正義, "Seigi" *244: Breaking In- 突入, "Totsunyū" *245: Serpent's Eye- 蛇の目, "Ja no Me" Volume 26 *246: Cruel Future- 残酷な未来, "Zankoku na Mirai" *247: A Certain Person- ある人物, "Arujinbutsu" *248: Complete Form- 完成形, "Kansei Katachi" *249: Shinigami- 死神, "Shinigami" *250: Common Trait- 共通点, "Kyōtsuuten" *251: Excessive Power- 過剰な力, "Kajō na Chikara" *252: Special Human- 特別な人間, "Tokubetsu na Ningen" *253: The Promise- 任務と約束, "Ninmu to Yakusoku" *254: Conditions- 条件, "Jōken" *255: Pierrot- ピエロ, "Piero" Volume 27 *256: Revolution- 回転, "Kaiten" *257: Child Prodigy- 神童, "Shindō" *258: Source of Power- 動力源, "Dōryokugen" *259: Number Three- 参号, "Sangō" *260: Fighter- 戦闘員, "Sentōin" *261: Power- 力, "Chikara" *262: 10 Percent- 10割, "Jū-wari" *263: Enemies and Allies- 敵味方, "Teki Mikata" *264: Lie- 嘘, "Uso" *265: Zero- 零, "Zero" Volume 28 *266: Highest Degree of Blank State *267: Majinai Elimination *268: Majinai Destruction *269: One-on-One *270: Contract Formation *271: Denial *272: Equal Resolution *273: Karasumori *274: Real Finale *275: God of Calamity Volume 29 *276: The Limit of a Human *277: White Zekkai *278: Dawn *279: Worry *280: Waking *281: The Men of Ougi *282: Log Keeper *283: Suigetsu *284: Homecoming *285: The Last Night Volume 30 *286: Lord *287: Castle Tower *288: Laughter *289: Game of Tag *290: That Time *291: Into the Distance *292: The New Karasumori Castle *293: Kumon *294: Gate *295: Second Stage Volume 31 *296: Trap *297: Founder *298: Rebirth *299: Ambition *300: Arashizaki Shrine *301: True World *302: Earnestness *303: The King *304: Vessel *305: Hatred Volume 32 *306: Territory *307: Invasion *308: Aim *309: War *310: Attack on the Headquarters *311: All-Out War *312: The Jet Black Darkness Spreading Out Before Masamori... *313: Tsukikage *314: The Cursed Child *315: The Flow of Power Volume 33 *316: Fate *317: Father and Child *318: Kidoin Nura *319: Raijin *320: Wind Change *321: Comrades *322: Smile *323: Hakuma *324: Mission *325: Infiltration Uncollected Chapters *326: Persuasion *327: Utsusemi *328: The Night Before *329: The Truth *330: Battle Start *331: Ogre Princess *332: Guidance *333: The Plan *334: Tsukihisa *335: A Sudden Change *336: Falsification *337: Message *338: Judgment *339: Last Moments *340: Reassignment *341: One's Role *342: Creation *343: Sumiko *344: Parting *345: End Category:Browse